


Candlelit Dinners and Blanket Forts

by thefriendlymushroom



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, It's Quaranszn, Matt plans a romantic date at home, POV Second Person, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Quarantine, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendlymushroom/pseuds/thefriendlymushroom
Summary: Requested by @billhaderstrashbag on tumblr: “Hey there! I saw you’re taking marvel requests! Can I request a super fluffy and domestic kind of life with Matt Murdock x female reader?”Reader is going stir-crazy locked in the apartment during quarantine. Matt plans a little stay-at-home date.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Candlelit Dinners and Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Matt! Please let me know if there's anything especially out of character. ^_^

“I’m going to go crazy if I’m in this apartment another minute,” you moaned, sprawled across the couch. This months-long social distancing lockdown has felt like it’s been going on for _years_. You heard Matt chuckle from the kitchen table behind you. You peaked your head over the back of the couch to glare at him. …Not that it would do any good. “What’s so funny?”

Matt shook his head and raised his hands in surrender. “Nothing,” he smiled before returning his hands to fly across the braille display attached to his computer. Since the city-wide quarantine had started, Matt had been working from home as much as he could. Most courts weren’t open yet, but he was still preparing for the day they do. Whenever that happens.

_If_ it happens.

You were convinced this self-isolation would never end. At least you had Matt to keep you company. And FaceTime calls to Karen and your family.

You stood and moved to stand beside Matt. “Don’t you miss being outside? Going places? With _people_?” You never thought the day would come where you would actually say that. “I mean, I even miss _grocery_ _shopping_. Can you believe that?” You plopped yourself in the chair next to Matt.

“I believe it.”

“I’m just so _bored_ , I’m gonna go crazy.” You scrubbed your hands over your face.

“I think you mentioned that already.” You shoved his shoulder playfully. He seemed to think for a moment and then said, “Why don’t you go take a bath and I’ll get dinner started?”

You groaned. You didn’t really feel like doing that, but at least it was something to do. “Okay,” you sighed. You stood and kissed his cheek as you made your way to the bathroom. “Holler if you need anything. Don’t burn down the kitchen.”

“I’ll try not to,” Matt laughed.

* * *

You took a long bath, staying well past the point of your fingers pruning and the water turning cool. You took your time with some needed self-care, using your only-for-special-occasions favorite body scrub and regularly stopping to belt out your favorite songs in time with the radio. You finished your self-care routine by generously applying lotion all over your body—unscented so as to not mess with Matt’s nose too much. Finally, you were ready to step into the bedroom to change into some clean, not-three-days-old pajamas.

Matt caught you off guard when you stepped into the room. You almost jumped. You weren’t expecting him to be sitting on the bed.

He had changed clothes. It almost looked like he was headed into the office: he was wearing a white button-up shirt with a tie and a nice pair of slacks, but his glasses were off and he was barefooted. Okay, maybe he had to make some last-minute Zoom call or something, but what really confused you was the dress he held in his lap. It was one of your fancier dresses, but one of your favorites. One of those little black dresses you bought for if you ever need to go to a cocktail party or a work event. You hadn’t had much chance to wear it yet.

“What do you have that for?” you asked, padding across the room to stand in front of him.

As you neared him, Matt stood, holding the dress between you. “Will you do me a favor and put this on?”

Your eyebrows scrunched in confusion. “Why? Are we going somewhere? Where is there even to go?”

“Just do it,” he huffed playfully.

You didn’t move, just stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out his intentions. He wasn’t giving any clues away, but what else did you have to do? “Fine,” you finally agreed. You let your towel fall away from your chest as Matt helped you into the dress, his hands ghosting along your sides. You turned so he could zip up the back. “I still don’t know where you’re going with this.”

“Don’t you trust me?” Matt looped your arm around his as he escorted you to the living room. Your jaw almost dropped when you took in the room. Matt had been…busy while you were self-caring.

The room was dim, but cozy. The only sources of light were the billboard outside, a few candles, and a string of fairy lights you’d hung up some time ago. The little kitchen table was set with plates and silverware. Wine glasses caught the light of the two candles flickering in front of each seat. Soft music filtered through the apartment as your eyes drifted to the couch. Was that… “A fort?” you laughed. “You built a fort?”

Matt ran a hand over the back of his head. “Yeah, I thought maybe we could watch a movie later or something…”

“I love it!” It wasn’t necessarily the best blanket fort you’d ever seen. It was a little wonky on one side and some of the blankets were starting to slip, but it was perfect to you. Matt had cleared the area in front of the couch and littered the floor with all the pillows he could find. Honestly, the fact that Matt would even attempt to build a blanket fort made you giddy. You never expected him to be the type of guy to build one, especially without you having to rope him first. So the fact that he made one— _for you_ —made you _beyond_ happy. “Matt, this is amazing.”

“I figured we can’t go out to eat, so I’d try the next best thing.” Matt pulled out a chair for you and ushered you into your seat. In front of you was a bowl of tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich cut into triangles carefully arranged around it. Before you could comment on the menu, Matt explained, “Yeah…we actually really do need to go to the store. This was the best I could do.”

“It’s perfect,” you replied. You watched the candlelight dance across Matt’s skin as he poured each of you a glass of wine before sitting across the table from you. You made easy conversation as you ate, though you weren’t sure how you still had things to talk about after being cooped up together for so long.

Matt was relaxed as he sat across from you. He twirled his spoon lazily in his hand. He leaned towards you, interested in every word you said. You thought his eyes were breathtaking as they caught the light. His lips were pulled in a gentle smile and he threw his head back with laughter whenever you told a joke. After a few glasses of wine, he decided to remove his tie and undo the top three buttons on his shirt. When he finished eating, he leaned back contentedly in his chair.

Easy silence settled over you. You watched him lazily as you finished the last of your drink, taking in every piece of him. (He was easy on the eyes, that was for sure.) From what you’d learned of his mannerisms, he was similarly taking in you. He once confessed he enjoyed listening to your heartbeat and you assumed he was doing it now, his head cocked to the side for easier listening. You briefly wondered what it was like to be able to hear that well. It calmed you greatly at night when you could press your ear against Matt’s chest and listen to his heartbeat, thankful he had made it home relatively unharmed each night. You wondered how well your nerves would be put to ease if you could hear him from across the room.

Once you’d drained the last bit of drink from your glass, you rose and attempted to clear away the dishes but Matt quickly stopped you. “Later,” he promised. He stepped around the table to grab your hands and pulled you to a cleared section of the living room. He pulled one of your hands up to his shoulder before his settled on your waist. Your other hands were still clasped together. You noticed the music again as Matt swayed you side to side.

“Took inspiration from a Hallmark movie, did you?” you teased. “Planning everything out like this.”

Matt’s cheeks flushed slightly. “Foggy…might have been watching cheesy romance movies while we were on the phone the other day.”

You threw your head back and laughed. “You’ll have to tell him that some of the moves from those movies actually work. I wonder how many he could pull on Marci before she noticed.” Matt chuckled.

Silence washed over you once more. You hummed along to the music as you and Matt danced—if swaying was considered dancing. At some point, you rested your head against Matt’s shoulder and your eyes drifted closed. The wine had finally settled in your system and you were drowsy. You almost felt as if you could fall asleep leaning against him. But Matt pulled you from the point of dozing when he spoke: “Time for the fort?” You could hear the smile in his voice.

You nodded without lifting your head or even opening your eyes. Matt reached down to grip behind your knees. Before your sleep- and wine-addled mind could comprehend, you were lifted in the air and tucked firmly against his chest. He walked over to the couch and sat down, careful not to rock you too much. He pulled a couple pillows from the ground to rest behind his head before he stretched out across the length of the couch. You heard things fall as a blanket settled over you. You squinted your eyes open to see Matt had pulled the blanket fort apart for the cover. You hoped maybe one day you could convince Matt to rebuild the fort he just destroyed. But that thought quickly washed away as sleep pulled you closer.

You felt safe here, tucked between Matt and the back of the couch. If these were the kind of dates quarantining led you to, maybe this lockdown wasn’t so bad after all. You nuzzled closer into Matt’s chest. “Thank you for this,” you murmured sleepily. “I love you.”

Just as you drifted off to sleep, you heard Matt whisper an “I love you” in return as he pressed a kiss into your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: @kaylaxwrites


End file.
